


Home Sweet Home

by zero4life



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode 9, First Time, Gay, Hawaii 5-0 - Freeform, Ike Maka, M/M, Season 2, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2 Episode 9 "Ike Maka"<br/>Alternate ending of the episode</p><p>Steve and Danny have been fighting over the use of the tv when Danny can't sleep at Steve's place. Steve comes with a solution but Danny says he has found a place for his own. Steve doesn't want Danny to go and convinces him to stay.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

* * *

 

Danny was surprised to find a black package on his desk with a curly ribbon on it. Indicating that it was a present from somebody.

_Steve. Has to be Steve._

Danny thought while he picked the present up and zipped it open. No one else would just give him a present like that. The package revealed a set of headphones and Danny couldn't suppress a grin. Of course. The solution for their problems. But then his grin disappeared again. He really was troubling his partner. and He felt guilt pouring through his veins knowing that Steve had gone out of his way to buy him a set of headphones.

_You sneaky bastard. Rather then kicking me out you buy me presents? What are you doing to me Steve? Giving me false hope like that._

Danny sighed while those thoughts ran through his head. He took the headphones out when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Like it?"

_Like is an understatement McGarrett. You really shouldn't have.._

"Yeah, It's nice"

Danny replied with a smile while holding the headphones up. The guilt was still poking him in his ribs. it was because of this TV issue that both of them hadn't gotten much sleep. Danny couldn't sleep with the TV off. And Steve couldn't sleep with the TV on. Even though he was sleeping in his bedroom and Danny was on the couch, It still bothered Steve because he could hear the TV in his room even if Danny turned the volume down.

"Now you can watch all the TV you want"

Steve said with a satisfied grin on his face. His eyes twinkled a little. Indicating that he was proud on his found solution. Which made Danny feel even more guilty. He fumbled with the head phones in his hands.

_Sorry for always being a bother. I'm troubling you Steve. I know i'm a pain. Yet you keep trying to fix things and make me stay._

Danny shook his head inwardly. He wanted to stay in Steve's house. Really. Staying on the couch was fine too. He didn't mind not sleeping in a bed as long as he was close to Steve. But him staying at Steve's house had troubled the SEAL for many nights. The past two weeks Steve had gotten little sleep because of Danny.

"It's uhh.. I'm touched. But i do believe that i found a place." 

Danny replied. not wanting to trouble Steve anymore. Besides Steve just wanted to help out. It wasn't like he wanted to have Danny around right? At least Danny didn't think so. He knew Steve felt an obligation to help his team in whatever trouble they faced. And Danny didn't want to be just another obligation. He looked up and saw that the twinkle in Steve's eyes disappeared. Steve moved his head in an understanding nod but his face turned serious and he fixed his eyes on Danny. Showing that he did not agree to that. Like he didn't want Danny to leave.

"Really?"

Danny swallowed but nodded. And replied.

"Yeah. Nice little house. A street from here" 

He said. pointing in the direction of where the house was before he dropped his arm again as quickly as it had risen. Steve's next words joined in with the expression in his eyes. Telling Danny that he did not agree.

"Forget it."

It sounded like a command and Danny blinked. Why would McGarrett command him? Why? Why wasn't that okay? Oh maybe the one rule he had about not living in the same block with another cop or living on the same block as the office? But still. No hesitation, no words other then a strict: 'forget it'? Really?

_What? Why? why the hell not? what the fuck are you doing Steve? I'm trying to emotionally and physically distance myself from you. I like you too much. I don't wanna trouble you. So why stop me? Why not let me go and do my thing, Live on my own and reduce this ... friendship.. to work hours again?_

Danny swallowed nervously. He looked at Steve puzzling. Trying to figure out why the other gave such a strict and short answer. 

"okay so Rule number 56, no Co workers on the same block?"

Danny tried. Steve tilted his head a little while he now reflected a puzzled look. And a look of hesitation... Whoa.. Steve and hesitation? No way.

"Something like that"

_No not something like that. I can see it in your eyes. There's something you're not telling me you bastard. Waste of the headphones? waste of time? What? what is it?_

"it is.. No, put it out of your mind"

Steve continued and it puzzled Danny even more. Wait a minute.. Did Steve try to prevent him from leaving? Why is that? why would Steve even wanna make him stay if he's only being a pain in the ass?

"Why? because you bought me headphones? Is it a waste of time and money if i don't use them?"

Danny tried. Teasing McGarrett a little with his tight grip on his wallet. as he usually has.

"yea-no! No. It's.. you know. Just forget about it. You know.. you can stay as long as you like."

_you're avoiding the reason Steve. tell me what's on your mind you big brute, i'm not a fucking mind reader._

"But i told you I got a place-"

"and i told you to put it out of your mind."

Steve crossed his arms. Ready to argue about this like they do every time they argue about something. 

"huh"

Danny huffed and placed the headphones back in the package and placed it on his desk. Then he stood to face Steve, Looking up at the taller because of their height difference. Yet somehow Danny had always liked the way Steve towered above him. Danny was just tall enough to rest his head on Steve's shoulder if they hugged. If he shortened himself just a little he could let his head rest on Steve's chest...

_God no danny. what are you thinking?! you're acting like a hormonal teenager again. Lust control Danny. Just hold it back. Hold it. Fucking hold it._

"Is there something you want to tell me Steve? If it's not the headphones. then what? Your obligation to help me out? because i don't want to be an obligation. Alright? i am an actual person. I like to be treated as a person. Not a duty you have to commit to for yourself-"

"Danny"

"I'm not a Navi SEAL's operation. I'm not a mission. I am an actual person. So unless you tell me what is going on-"

"Danny."

"-I'm gonna just pack my bags and go to my own place because-"

"Danny!"

"- I don't want to trouble you or be a bother for longer then i have to. I hate getting in your way and-"

"DANNO"

"... What?"

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. then pinched the bridge of his nose and eventually let his folded arms hang down along side his body again. 

"I never said you were any of these things. Nor were i trying to treat you like something other then Danno. The person Danny. and above all, What makes you think you are getting in my way? or troubling me?"

"Well for instance there is the TV we argued about. it was a drama and you went out of your way to buy me headphones. Now tell me that, that isn't bothering you."

"It's not"

"See? I'm totally- wait what?"

"It's not bothering me Danno"

"Don't do that. don't call me Danno. You always do that. You know that's my weak spot"

"Danno-"

"SteveN"

_Ha. right back at ya._

Steve smirked and nodded when Danny got back at him by using a name people only used with him when they were angry, to scold him or to show they were dead serious. In this case Danny was ready to scold him.

"Alright alright. Truth is, I don't mind. Okay? you being at my place. I.. I like it. And i would like you to stay."

"Punch me"

"Pardon?"

"I think i might be dreaming so punch me. Let's see if it hurts."

"Danny.."

_So maybe you do care about me the way i want you to..._

Danny smirked and shook his head saying it was alright. But his heart felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of it. He wasn't a bother. It was alright. Steve wanted him to stay.

_What if i provoke him a little? Just a little teasing.._

"You know i want to see that house just in case-"

"Danny please."

_Please???.. Steve said Please to me?_

Steve took a step closer to Danny and placed a hand on the shoulder of the blond detective. His eyes were pleading and looked like large blue puppy orbs. Very unusual for someone like McGarrett.

"Danno. Please Stay."

_Holy mother of- That voice. and again the please thing.. Is he.. Is he begging me?_

Danny looked down at his feet simply not to drown in the blue eyes that were staring at him. He nodded slowly and looked at the side windows of the office.

_Those eyes. Who can refuse those eyes? Dammit._

"Okay"

he looked up again and noticed the twinkle was back in Steve's eyes. It effected Danny more then he wanted. And he whispered, nearly croaked out his answer. Because Steve was way too close.

_oh god, if i lean in i could kiss him.. Don't Danny. Don't give in... But i wonder what he would taste like.. No! Danny No! god no! stop thinking. Thinking is dangerous. Thinking leads to doing. Don't think. Don't think Danny... Is it me or is he getting closer?_

Steve was indeed getting closer to Danny. Danny took a deep breath and answered again.

"Okay i'll stay"

That was all Steve wanted to hear. He smiled. His smile was so bright Danny's mouth fell slightly open. And that's when Steve was the one who couldn't control himself anymore. He pushed forward and pushed his lips to Danny's. Danny gasped in surprise. But he didn't pull away. His eyes widened a little before they turned half lidded and eventually shut. Steve was the one to gasp softly when Danny responded to the kiss and slowly brought his hands up to Steve's neck. Steve brought his hands to Danny's waist and gently pulled him a little closer. Pushing their bodies flush. Danny could feel Steve's heart race against his chest. And he knew that Steve could feel Danny's heart as well.

_Holy shit.. his lips are so soft.. i did so not see this coming.. god, he tastes so good.._

Danny hummed softly before Steve pushed his tongue passed Danny's lips and dared him to poke his tongue out as well. When Danny pushed Steve's tongue back into his own mouth with his own, Steve sucked softly on the wet, hot muscle invading his mouth. It drew a low moan from Danny. One that rumbled through his chest.

_okay.. he has convinced me. I'll stay.. or maybe i should threaten to leave more often.. Shit this is good_

Steve pressed his body a little harder against Danny's. Like he was afraid that Danny would really leave if he let go. But there was no way the Jersey cop was planning on leaving so soon, or leaving at all. Maybe he should move in? Finally both men were lacking oxygen and had to pull apart from the intense moment. There is silence. And Danny sees that Steve is afraid he did something wrong. Danny chuckles softly.

"Well if that didn't convince me to stay then i don't know what else would. But it worked."

"Danny.. I-"

"Let's go home Steve."

Steve got his smile back and he nodded. Agreeing with the plan. Danny grabbed his present and followed Steve out to the parking lot. Humming he stepped into the car and let Steve drive them home. Normally he would complain over Steve driving his car since it was his car. But today he was okay with it. Totally. He was happy. So happy that Steve wanted him to stay. Even happier because Steve kissed him. So he had to feel something. Things were looking sunny for Danno. Hawaii Sunny. Hmm maybe this island wasn't so bad after all. When They pulled into the driveway and Steve shut down the car it was silent for a while again. Danny looked up and viewed Steve's house. Smiling he said something he always wanted to say but never got the chance to. Because his feelings weren't sincere. they were now.

"Home sweet home"

Steve chuckled and nodded. He couldn't agree more. Especially when Danny was with him. Home wouldn't be really Home without Danny. Danny looked at Steve studying his features for a moment. Then Steve looked back and their eyes met.

"There's no place like home"

He said. Danny smiled and got out of the car. Steve followed and they both went inside. There Danny placed his gift on the table. 

"Thank you for the headphones Steve. I really appreciate it."

"well, I really didn't want you to go."

Steve admitted. The embarrassment on his face was down right adorable and it didn't match his tough guy appearance at all. But Danny liked it. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

"Convince me again"

"huh?"

_That's secret code for kiss me you idiot._

"Make me stay"

"oh right.."

_yeah right. Like that. Lean in and convince me to stay here on that damned couch of yours.. or rather.. i wouldn't mind sharing the bed_

Steve leaned in and captured Danny's lips again. Danny responded right away and moved his lips against the SEAL who needed no effort to dominate the kiss. Danny was submissive as fuck at the moment. When Steve pushed his tongue against Danny's lips, Danny opened up willingly. Allowing the intrusion. Steve explored Danny's mouth with his tongue, stroking the topside and sucking on Danny's tongue gently. Which made the blond hum softly. Steve smirked as if he wanted to say: 'you like that?' Danny smiled back when in the kiss when he heard his own thoughts answer that smirk.

_do i fucking like it? i'll kill you if you stop._

Steve pulled Danny closer against his body and Danny was taken by surprise so he let a soft "oh" escape. Which directly effected the Navi SEAL. Steve pushed his body harder against Danny's and rolled his hips once to let Danny know how badly he wanted to go further. When the lack of oxygen became too high they both pulled apart panting and Danny smiled to the commander.

"hmm well commander. i do not believe i am completely convinced. Perhaps it needs a little 'more' to convince me to stay"

Danny said with a hint of teasing in his voice. Steve caught on to the hint and groaned softly while he pulled Danny close to stare him in the eyes. 

"Well Detective Williams, We'll have to do something about that. don't we?"

_Yes we do. We very much need to do something about that. I can't believe it.. he wants me. He wants me so badly._

Danny yelped when he was picked up so easily by the taller five-o detective.  He kicked off his shoes as did Steve before he started moving. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve so he wouldn't fall. But this also gave him the perfect position to grind up against Steve's body and make him feel his growing erection. Steve cursed when he felt it and hurried to the bedroom to drop Danny unceremoniously on the bed and lay down on top of him to grind back. Their lips met again and it was more passionate this time. Rougher too. Tongue, teeth and playfully biting included. Danny moaned in that heated kiss and before he even knew it, Steve's hands were already working on unbuttoning his shirt. The endless grinding on each other turned Danny on to no end. Not to mention the low growls Steve would release every now and then. Danny never thought growling could be such a sexy sound. Until he heard them from Steve. So low. so deep that they vibrated all through the commander's body against Danny's skin. Holy shit that was sexy.

"Danny"

Steve growled again next to Danny's ear. A shiver went up Danny's spine and he moaned bucking his hips up.

"hmm Steve"

Danny was half aware of his shirt leaving his body and Steve's shirt joining it on the floor. But he was more aware of Steve, planting his lips and teeth in the blond's neck and kissing, nibbling, biting and sucking a path down to his collarbone and down to a more sensitive area on his chest. If he hadn't been so distracted Danny would have marveled at the sight of Steve's well build, naked upper body. Like he did every time the commander was showing off his abs. He would have run his fingers across the trained muscles and scratched them with his nails. If he wasn't so busy moaning and being distracted by Steve who just closed his lips around a nipple and playfully bit into it.

"Shit Steve"

Steve heard Danny moan and it made him smirk. The jersey cop was melting under him while he laved more attention to the nipple he was toying with. In the mean time he didn't stop grinding their clothed erections together. They both needed the friction and they both loved it. Steve knew that. And from the way Danny moaned he could tell that the blond knew it too. Danny's hands went up to Steve's shoulders to squeeze them. Earning another horny and sexy-as-fuck growl from the commander. Danny bit his lip trying to hold back and wondering if they would even go all the way before he'd shoot his load. Because the way Steve was handling him now was so good he was sure he wasn't going to last long despite his self control. Which by the way was seriously slipping. Steve went to work lower this time. his lips trailing a wet line down to the waistline of Danny's pants. It drew a louder moan from the blond detective and his patience was dripping to zero slowly.

_Oh god.. oh god, oh god. please.. please Steve just-.. Please hurry up_

Danny looked down while Steve unbuttoned his pants and the SEAL looked up at him with those large blue eyes full of lust and want. Danny swallowed and tried not to drown in them. Steve made it fairly easy for him not to drown in his gaze because he looked down and smirked before he took the end of Danny's zipper between his teeth and pulled it down while staring up at the blond with his seductive expression. 

"Fuck"

_Yeah fuck. dammit Danny. do something. Anything. he just wants you to finish. He's teasing. don't give in. don't give in Danny. Fuck Steve's so hot. I could just- No. Don't give in Danny. Payback. think of Payback. Think of something to tease him with. shit shit shit, i want him to fuck me already._

Danny was in conflict in his mind but it was okay as long as Steve didn't stop what he was doing. Steve had unzipped Danny's pants with his teeth. sweet mother of- If anything, THAT was the hottest thing Danny had ever seen. Real fire or peppers didn't even come close to the level of hotness Danny had just witnessed. Danny's curse made Steve smirk even wider. Like he was proud to have Danny react like that. Danny knew that if he didn't catch some control soon he would never hear the end of it later. Steve brought his hands to the waistline of Danny's pants and tugged them down. Slowly. Too slow for the Jersey blond who impatiently kicked the fabric away himself and tugged on Steve's standard cargo pants.

"pants off.. off off."

Danny ordered while he tugged the fabric. Steve chuckled which was quite an unusual sound for the commander but he did as ordered and dropped the pants on the rest of the clothing on the floor. Along with both their socks they had almost forgotten. Making the pile a little bigger again. Danny didn't wait but snaked his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him down to kiss him harshly. Grinding up against Steve without their pants being in the way was so much better. And the low growl Steve released almost made Danny lose it completely. But Steve wasn't even done teasing yet. Because as soon as the kiss broke, he dove back down to kiss and lick just above the waistline of Danny's boxer. 

_fuck. please Steve. Stop the fucking teasing babe. I can't take it. Please. No more teasing._

But of course McGarrett had other plans. He hooked his fingers under the fabric and pulled it down. faster this time. Danny raised his hips to let the fabric slide off easier. His heartbeat sped up a little knowing fully well that this was the first time Steve saw him completely naked. But luckily he was too horny to be nervous. Otherwise he would have acted like a shy schoolgirl and Steve would tease him for life with it. He just knew it. Steve's eyes darkened with more lust when Danny's erection came to view. He let the boxer drop on the floor. not caring where it landed. Hungrily he licked his lips and then Danny knew he was in for a rough ride.

_You better not ride me as rough as you ride my car Commander._

Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss directly on the tip of Danny's hot throbbing erection. The Jersey blond hissed a little and sucked in a breath. before he cursed softly. The SEAL heard it and it gave him the little push to continue. Steve started pressing kisses at the base of Danny's erection. Drawing a line up to the tip and repeated the same path with his tongue. Making Danny moan lowly.

"oh fuck Steve"

 Danny's hands went up to Steve's short dark hair and tugged the strands. Shivers went up his spine when Steve continued and lapped at the tip of Danny's erection. Then folded his lips around it and sucked on the tip. Danny tugged harder on  Steve's hair and there was one of those low sexy growls again that almost made Danny shoot his load right then. The blond rolled his hips on instinct and Steve let him. Meeting Danny's movements with his head. Danny panted harder and moaned louder as Steve continued and took Danny's erection deeper into his mouth. Danny felt like he was melting, burning, you name it. But what Steve was doing to him felt so good. 

"oh.. oh god Steve.. p-please"

"..please What Danno?"

_Please more. Oh god please babe you're killing me. I need more, Want more. Please, Please.._

"You know what 'Commander'- fucking tease"

Steve chuckled but despite Danny not telling him what exactly he was pleading for, Steve could take a guess. He sucked harder on Danny's erection and let his tongue roam the heated organ. Danny arched his back and turned his head from side to side. It was nearly too much teasing to handle. But Steve decided to have mercy and he let go just in time for Danny to drop and calm down before he'd orgasm. 

_Fuck that was close.. fuck fuck.. oh god, he's such a fucking tease_

Steve reached out to the night stand to pull a bottle from it. Lube. Danny just knew it by looking at the bottle. What surprised him however was that the bottle was new and unused. It did make him hope that Steve had bought the bottle for Danny, Perhaps he didn't know that all this time Steve liked him too the way he liked Steve. Maybe there were signs he just couldn't read. That's why he didn't pick up on it before. Steve lubed up his fingers and put the bottle aside. Though they didn't discuss it, Danny didn't mind at all to be the bottom and have the strong Navy SEAL tower over him. Pushing into him with that thick hard length of his.

_Oh god.. oh god Danny calm your thoughts. you want this to last don't you? draw out the moment. try to hold back._

On the other hand. Steve had control issues. -according to Danny- But Danny didn't mind that in bed. Oh no. Steve could control him all he wanted between the sheets. he wouldn't argue. His car however was another thing. But sex?...

_hmm mhh control all you want Commander. Order away._

Danny gasped when he felt Steve's fingers sliding on his ass towards the rim. Moaning and shifting a little when he felt those skilled fingers rub teasingly over his entrance. He did it again, the fucking teasing. Steve enjoyed teasing him way too much. Didn't he see how needy Danny was? Didn't he hear from the moans. Everything Danny did or showed was expressing only one thing:

_Fuck me Steve. get inside and fuck me senseless_

Steve knew he was testing Danny's patience as well as his own. But he wanted to do this right. He wanted to make it something they would both keep in their memories as an amazing first time together. He was set on letting Danny receive as much pleasure as he could give him, But Danny had other plans. Steve still had his boxer on and Danny squirmed to get it off of him. When he succeeded he was quick to grab his prize. Steve let out a low moan and Danny smirked. He wouldn't be the only one receiving pleasure today. Steve was gonna get it too, Danny decided. The low moan just gave Danny more encouragement.

"hold up.. Lay down babe"

Danny pushed Steve over and was surprised Steve let him take that little bit of control since ever since this thing got heated, Steve had been the one to lead. But he actually allowed Danny to take over. Which had it's effect on Danny.

"Danny you don't have to-"

"Shut up and let me do my thing okay? you teased me enough. Now it's my turn."

"But i-"

"Can't wait? Me neither. Get over it. You'll get to fuck me later"

"fuck. Danno"

"like i said: later. Now shut up and enjoy"

Steve couldn't do anything but obey because Danny left no room for protest or argument. The blond attacked Steve's neck right away and sucked on a sensitive spot which made the navy SEAL squirm. Danny never knew he was so sensitive in his neck. The blond made sure to remember that to tease him with it later. The most sensitive spot on Steve's neck was right behind his ear. The taller shivered when Danny kissed him there. Panting he tried to get Danny to go down but the blond refused to take any other pace then his own. 

_Payback for the teasing Steve. Now i'm gonna tease the hell out of you._

Danny smirked because he knew that at the moment, Steve was at his mercy. Which happened like; almost never. So he thoroughly enjoyed this. Every time Steve tried to get Danny to do something out of his own terms Danny would push his hands away and deny him what he wanted. At one point Danny had even threatened him to cuff him to the headboard of the bed if he didn't stop trying to take back control.

"babe, you gave away control in the first place. So be good."

"I thought i was good? the way you moaned earlier to just a blowjob.."

"shut up Steve. Just shut up."

"Whatever you say Danno"

_Yeah whatever i say. right now i lead._

Danny smirked and nodded. Patting Steve's head like he was a dog that got rewarding. Steve rolled his eyes but soon arched his back a little as Danny started to press kisses all over his torso. Purposely avoiding his nipples and other sensitive areas. Steve whined softly but he knew Danny was stubborn. The blond could surprisingly be almost as stubborn as Steve was on a case sometimes. Steve whined a little more until Danny worked on his nipples which made Steve moan softly. Danny was kissing and sucking on Steve's body and Steve loved it. He had to admit he had fantasies about it and thus when they kissed in the office and Danny responded, Steve was more then happy. He could never even have dreamed that Danny would take control like this and tease him back. Most of Steve's wet dreams about Danny were the blond moaning and squirming underneath him. Clawing at his back. But Steve couldn't exactly complain with the position he was in. Then Danny took him by surprise to suddenly dive down between his legs and start an amazing blowjob.

"Fuck! Danny!"

Steve cursed and gripped the sheets because Danny told him to keep his hands to himself. Danny bobbed his head up and down while hollowing his cheeks. Sucking Steve hard and fast and without mercy. The Navy SEAL had trouble keeping it together. His hips bucked in reflex but Danny pinned them to the bed to stop Steve from moving on his own accord. The blond was driving him crazy.

"fuck Danny please.. uhh"

"hmm Please what Steven?"

"Shit Danno please.. Please stop teasing"

"Taste of your own medicine Commander."

"Danny.. Shit.. I need you"

"oh so you need me now?"

"yes"

"Can't hear you"

"yes!"

"want more?"

"Danno please-"

"alright alright babe. I'll turn around."

Danny almost chuckled at the way Steve acted so desperate. Even though Danny was convinced he had suffered way more teasing then Steve did. Danny moved his body and hovered over Steve with his face still buried between Steve's legs and his own erection hanging in front of Steve's face. 

"69. Really Danny?"

"What? You thought i was gonna make it easy for you? Just lay on my back and spread my legs?"

"Well.. Not entirely what i had in mind. but-"

"You're not getting off that easy Steve"

Danny leaned back down to take Steve's erection back into his mouth. Leaving Steve no time to respond and Steve cursed softly. He had to admit this position was effective and rather hot. Smirking he resumed where he had left off, Running his lubed fingers over Danny's entrance. The Blond moaned around his erection which made Steve moan due to the vibrations it caused. The friction of Danny's mouth on his member and the wet heat of it felt so good, Steve had a hard time controlling himself. 

"Fuck. D-Danny.. ngh.."

 Danny continued without fail even though it was harder to concentrate now that Steve started handling him at his entrance again. The finger rubbing over his sensitive area made him moan. Steve Handled him gently yet still Danny sucked in a breath and paused his movements to hiss a little when Steve pushed a finger inside.

"fuck"

"does it hurt?"

"n-no"

"tell me if it does"

"ye-ahhh.. i'll let you k-know"

Danny went back to giving Steve his blowjob. Being more determined this time he took Steve's erection in deeper. Sucking harder. Which made Steve moan nearly uncontrolable. Danny tried hard to keep his focus. But it proved to be quite a challenge with Steve prodding at his behind to stretch him. Steve tried to stretch Danny out without hurting him though he knew it would take some pain and some pleasure to get him ready. He moved his finger gently. Curling it inside, brushing against Danny's innerwalls. Once it was easier to move, Steve knew he could add a second finger. He did it slowly, not to startle Danny or hurt him in any way. Even though this proved to be a test of unlimited patience for both of them. Because they both desired each other so badly that every moment they had to wait longer was a form of torture. Steve moved his fingers, curling them, using scissor motion to stretch Danny out properly, until the blond had to stop all his activities and pulled back to release a loud moan and arch his back.

"oh fuck Steve! T-there.."

Steve moved from under Danny. Pulling the blond on him. Danny's back to his chest. Turning his head to kiss him while he found the same spot with his fingers and brushed it again. Danny squirmed and moaned in his hold. kissing back sloppy and unfocused. The Jersey blond was panting wildly while Steve continued to push his fingers inside. Even though the navy SEAL was running out of patience now. Eventually it was Danny who snapped and begged the Commander to take him.

"S-Steve, please.. please just do it.. Please take me.. ahh.. fuck.. Steve"

The begging was too much to resist for the Commander and Steve could only do as asked. He laid Danny down on his back and Danny spread his legs right away. Eagerly waiting for Steve to take him. Steve wanted to reach to the nightstand when he suddenly remembered something.

"Shit"

"What? What is it?"

"Danny.. I don't have any.. Protection with me"

"Fuck.. Me neither.."

"..."

"..."

For a moment they were both helpless and clueless what to do next. Until Danny decided he was too impatient and he simply didn't care.

"...Fuck that. just do it Steve"

"Danny.. are you sure?"

"Yeah, i don't care. I want you. I can't wait"

"but I-"

"Look. there's only you anyway. we're both good aren't we?"

"We are.. There's really only me?"

"do you know anyone on the Island i'd rather sleep with? there's only you babe. Now shut up and fuck me."

Danny didn't have to tell that twice. Steve crashed his lips on Danny's and used lube to slick up his erection. Positioning between Danny's legs, he didn't have to ask again if the blond detective was sure. Danny hooked his legs around Steve's waist and pulled him closer. Wanting him to do it already. Steve slowly pushed his hips forward. Pushing his erection to Danny's entrance. The blond moaned with the feeling of Steve's hard on trying to force itself into his body. He relaxed his body to allow the intrusion and both of them moaned when the tip slid inside. Danny bit his lip to the dull pain that was caused by being stretched that way. Steve was big. No denying that. And it burned a little. But Danny dealt with it and pulled Steve down to kiss him for some distraction.

"You okay?"

"y-yeah. I'm fine"

_It hurts. I knew it would but still.. I can't tell him.. I can't tell him i've never bottomed before._

"Danny, if you want me to stop..."

"no, No  don't you dare. I-I want this Steve, Please don't stop"

"Alright babe. c'm 'ere"

Steve pulled their bodies against each other. Hugging Danny tightly while he gently rocked his hips a tiny bit to get settled a little deeper into Danny little by little. Danny moaned softly and pushed his head to Steve's neck. Hugging him back intimately. They share sweet kisses and Steve tried several things to distract Danny from the intrusion and the pain. Danny took the chance to attack Steve's neck again and nibble on his ear. Steve releases a low growl when he did that and Danny knew he hit a weak spot. The two remained in the intimate hug until Steve snapped his hips once and with it completely buried himself in Danny's tight heat. Danny yelped softly and groaned. He never felt so full. 

"Take it easy Danny.. Tell me when you're ready"

_How about never? i feel like being split in two, thank you very much. ugh, why is there never an easy way to have some glorious sex with the man i love most._

Danny helplessly nodded that he understood and sighed softly, Trying to relax and let his body adjust to the big erection buried inside him. He kissed Steve some more and Steve kissed back. Steve let a hand run down between them to stroke Danny's erection to give him some pleasure and make it easier for him to relax. Danny groaned softly, he was already leaking and wet with pre cum dripping from the tip of his member. 

"g-god babe please m-move. You're killing m-me. Move"

Steve was taken by surprise on the timing of the order but he obeyed none the less and slowly started rocking his hips. Danny first found it difficult to imagine how anyone who bottomed could enjoy this until Steve set up a slow rhythm of thrusts and the pain disappeared. Pleasure started growing and Danny swung his arms around Steve's neck and moaned with Steve's thrusts. 

"ahh oh god Steve"

The commander had a smile on his face while he looked down at the moaning blond. He kissed Danny shortly between his moans while he moved slowly inside the Jersey blond. He had imagined this picture several times. But now that it was happening, it looked so much better. Danny was gorgeous to him, and the way he moaned sounded so sweet and alluring. He just had to say it. He had to confess what he felt. he had to let Danny know how much he needed him. Not just now. but always.

"ah, i.. i love you Danny"

Danny had his eyes closed, But he opened them wide when Steve confessed. He stared up in those bright eyes and small happy tears formed in his own. 

"o-only now you- ahh -t-tell me.. y-you could have said s-so- hmm- b-before we g-got here"

Steve nodded and looked slightly guilty. He kissed Danny again and leaned his forehead against the blond's. 

"I guess i couldn't really adm-mit my feelings yet. I'm sorry"

Danny cupped Steve's face and shook his head while he smiled up.

"You know what your problem is.. you're not an emotional guy"

Steve stopped his movements and frowned.

"I'm not an emotional kind of guy? Really? I just told you i love you. and you say that-"

"Alright alright. Steve, That's not what i mean"

"but you just said-"

"I love you too"

"What?"

"That's what i said: I love you too. Now please babe. Stop torturing me. Move."

"Danny.."

"Make love to me Steve"

"alright babe"

Danny thanked the heavens when Steve agreed to break off the argument and started moving again. Danny was frustrated, hard and needy and he didn't want Steve to stop giving him the pleasure of being together. Steve rocked his hips faster and moaned softly into Danny's ear. Danny answered his moans with his own and placed his hands on Steve's back. Clawing softly at the navy SEAL's back. The Jersey blond let his hands trail over the defined lines of the commander's back, tracing up and then down. All the way to grope the firm globes of Steve's ass. To push his hips down more. Making him trust deeper. Which made Danny Moan a little louder. Danny pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Steve's waist. Bringing his hands up to the SEAL's shoulder blades. Steve shivers under Danny's touch, Panting while he moves in a steady rhythm. 

"shit Danny"

"o-oh god Steve"

"Fuck"

"ngh-ahh f-faster Steve"

Steve speeds up and Danny rolls his head back. Arching up and moaning more to the increasing of  Steve's strong thrusts. Steve used one hand to support himself. The other he used to touch Danny. To run his hand over the Jersey blond and feel his body respond to his touch. His own moans sound deep. Danny mewls softly when he feels Steve's hand run over his body. Danny smiles up at Steve when the commander looks down at him to see his face.

"oh my-.. Commander, you have convinced me to s-stay- ahh"

"y-yeah?"

"yeah"

"good. Cause i intend to k-keep you"

"I can totally -ngh- ag-gree with that."

"god Danny. I love you"

"ahh S-steve. I love you t-too.. oh god.. f-fuck.. Steve.."

"yeah.. you like that? huh.."

"fuck yeah.. f-faster.. ugh.. h-harder Steve"

"Working on it babe"

"Work a little h-harder commande-aahhh!"

"better?"

"f-fuck! Yes"

"what?"

"y-yes!"

"can't hear you"

"you f-fucking t-tease! i'm gonn-AHH! YES! fuck YES!"

Steve smirked as he adjusted the angle of his thrusts in a way that hit Danny's most sensitive spot inside. Danny screamed when his prostate was hit and a wave of pleasure surged through his body. It was something unlike any pleasure he felt before. And he only wanted Steve to do it again and again.

"t-there. Steve there! f-fuck.. oh god"

"d-damn, Danny. you feel so g-good"

"n-na-ahh  S-Steve.. s-so big.. o my god"

"you're so tight Danny.."

"S-Steve"

"Danny"

Danny moaned and arched his back from time to time. Shaking his head because he felt so lost in pleasure he couldn't think straight. Steve felt his body tingle as he pushed into Danny again and again. Feeling that he hit his sweet spot every time. The amount of dirty talk between them only increased the pleasure. Danny felt close to the edge already. Even though he didn't want it to stop, he felt like he was going to have an orgasm soon. And it was like Steve also felt it coming with the way Danny clenched around him.

"you close babe? hmm."

"Y-yes.. i'm.. ahh S-Steve.. I'm gonna.."

"me too babe.. M-me too.."

"ahh s-steve.. m-make.. m-make me cum"

"fuck Danny.. ugh.."

"STEVE!"

Steve reached between them to stroke Danny's neglected member to increase his pleasure. Danny moaned loudly and clawed at Steve's back. Digging his nails into it. With a loud moan that had Steve's name in it, Danny arched his back high up and his whole body contracted. His inner walls clenched on Steve's erection and Danny came between their bodies. Staining partly himself and partly Steve's abs.

"Shit Danno.."

"d-don't pull out.. c-cum inside me Steve.."

"b-but-"

"i don't care! f-fuck Steve p-please!"

"Hmm d-danny.. danny danny.. FUCK DANNY"

Steve rutted his hips fast into Danny who was still simmering in the afterglow of his powerful orgasm. It made his head all fuzzy and he wanted nothing more then have Steve reach the same state of bliss. He didn't care at the moment if it would be a pain to clean up later. That would be of later concern. He wanted Steve. He wanted to be one. Here and now. Them. That was all that mattered at this moment. Steve's movements stuttered and his body shuddered and he came hard and deep inside of Danny. Groaning with the aftermath of his orgasm he moved slowly to ride out both their orgasms. Both men were in such bliss. They kissed soft and sweet but deep until Steve stopped moving. He laid down on Danny for a moment to rest. And Danny hugged him. He kept hugging him. There was a long but pleasant silence after their activities. Until Danny broke the silence.

"well... that was.."

"amazing?"

Steve asked with a chuckle.

"I was gonna go with perfect. But yeah amazing also covers it. Plus so much better then i imagined my first time."

"you first time?"

"yeah with you i mean. And.. with a man, in this position"

"You've... never bottomed before?"

"Not exactly no. I had this fling with another kid in high school who perked his ass up for me and that was the only guy i've ever been with so, no. This was my first."

"You should have told me. I would have gone easy on you."

"are you kidding me? Like i said. it was perfect. It was amazing. I loved it."

"So this isn't gonna be a one time thing? you don't regret being the bottom"

"No but then again would you ever let me top?"

"... you'll just have to find out next time you need to be 'convinced' of something."

"hmm. well i hope that's not your only excuse for getting me to bed McGarrett."

"Danny.. I told you i love you. I meant it. i do."

"hmm. I do too. So what now? secret office romance?"

"maybe.. how about a bath first? and then.. we'll see when we're ready to tell the rest. Sounds good?"

"sounds perfect. but you'll have to carry me."

"huh? Why?"

"because i can't walk stupid. That's all your fault."

"how is that my fault when you just told me i didn't have to go easy on you?!"

"because it's decided that everything that happens to me is your fault. Alright? it's been that way since the day we met. If something happens to me. it's your fault. and i can't walk so it's your fault."

"alright that's enough. i get it. C'mere princess"

"Thank you"

"you're welcome Danno"

 

_I love you Steve McGarrett. No matter what i say or do. No matter how much we argue. Just think of it this way: it's my way of telling you that i love you. I always have. since the day we met. And i always will. Forever._


End file.
